Digimon Frontier: Black Friday
by Aquamarine6996
Summary: Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Tommy Himi ,Zoe Orimoto, Jp Shibayana, Amy Takashino and Kouichi Kimura have faced many dangers before in the Digital World, their lives at risk. But here's a danger they, never in their wildest dreams, would have never imagined facing: Black Friday. Hope you enjoy! C: Takumi OCxKouichi
1. Chapter 1

**AQUAMARINE6996: I was bored so I thought up of this fanfic will writing my other one. Quite different from what I usually write so I hope you enjoy!**

**AMY: And don't forget to review!**

**ZOE: And follow!**

**KOUICHI: And favorite!**

* * *

**DAY 1:**

"Okay guys. This is it." said Takuya, a 20 year old.

The Digidestined were in Takuya's living room, sitting around a coffee table and eating hot chocolate and cookies that his mother made for them. 20 year old Amy Takashino and Zoe Orimoto sat on either side on Takuya while 21 year old Jp Shibayana and 19 year old Tommy Himi sat next to them.

Amy, Zoe, Jp and Tommy nodded, realizing how important this plan was.

"Here's the plan."

Takuya pulled out a large maps, laid it on the coffee table and took out three pins.

"These three are our targets. Walmart."

He placed a pin on the edge of the map.

"Best Buy."

Another pin at the north.

"And here goes the big one. Shabuya Mall."

A pin on the middle.

"We have five days to train."

Amy nodded, understanding the danger they were about to face.

"We have beaten the four Evil Legendary Warriors, Cherubimon and Lucemon but I guess that this is the most dangerous yet." she said.

"Okay." said Takuya. "We're going to split into three groups. Zoey and I will go to Walmart. Jp? You and Tommy will handle Best Buy. Amy. You, Kouji and Kouichi will go to Shabuya Mall. Now. We have exactly five days to tra-"

"Sorry we're late guys." a voice said.

Everyone's head turned as 20 year old Kouji Minamoto and his twin brother Kouichi Kimura stepped into Takuya's living room.

"What's up?" asked Kouichi.

"What's up?!" mocked Jp, astonded. "What's up?!"

"We're preparing for our most dangerous mission yet!" said Tommy.

"Yeah. We may not even come out alive!" Zoe added.

Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other confused.

"While you two were busy taking your sweet time walking over here, we have been making plans." said Takuya. He rolled his eyes and turned back towards the others. "Anyways, back to the plan. Training. We have five days. We're going to have to train on our running, jumping, grabbing and saving as much as we possibly can."

"Takuya?" asked Kouichi, shyly.

"What?"

"What exactly are we preparing for?" Kouji asked.

Everyone else looked at each other, with serious faces.

"Kouichi." answered Amy. "We're about to face..the most dangerous thing we have ever faced. As Zoe said, we might not come out alive."

Kouichi and Kouji gasped.

"W-what? What are we going to face?"

Everyone pasued for dramatic effect.

Jp sighed.

"Well, I'll tell them. We're going to...Black Friday."

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: By the way, if you're curious to see who Amy Takashino is, read 'The Desendent' to find out! Thank you for reading and review, follow or favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUMARINE6996: Hello everyone! 28 views in the first chapter! Not bad..not bad at all! Anyways, thanks to...**

**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing**

**And**

**~Digi-FanCapp for reviewing, following and favorting. **

**AMY: Thanks to you both and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**DAY 2:**

**_8:00 a.m._**

Everyone, except for Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi, were in the park on Tuesday morning. It was 42 degrees Fahrenheit and everyone was covered from head to toe.

Jp wore blue and yellow sweatpants, sneakers, a thick black sweater, mittens, gloves, a scarf and ear mutts. Tommy wore orange sweatpants, boots, a thick coat, gloves, a scarf and a hat with ears flaps. Amy wore black boots, blue jeans, a dark purple coat, a black scarf and ear mutts. Zoe wore pretty much the same thing as Amy, only she had a hat and gloves.

They shivered as they sat down in a table.

"Where are they?" asked Zoey.

Amy sat on her freezing hands before she answered.

"Kouichi called me-"

"Oh." said Jp and winked at the others. "KOUICHI called you."

Amy blushed and glared at him. "As I was saying...he called me and said that they were stuck in traffic."

"Was Takuya cussing out the people in front of them?" Jp asked.

"Yep."

Tommy sighed.

"Well, they better hurry. We need all the training we need. People in Black Friday can be lunatics." he said. "Like that time some lady pepper sprayed everyone in the face when the doors opened on Walmart."

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Good thing we're civilized human beings." said Zoe.

They gasped as a red car screeched in front of them and half of it climbed on the sidewalk.

"Well...most of us."

Takuya climbed out of the car with a crazy look in his eyes.

"LET'S DO THIS!" and began to stretch.

Kouji and Kouichi climbed out of the car, their faces green.

"I think..I'm gonna be sick." moaned Kouji.

Kouichi fell towards the ground and said "EARTH! AT LAST, SWEET EARTH! Thank you God! WE SURVIVED!"

Amy, Zoe, Tommy and Jp sweatdropped.

"Okayy.."said Amy.

* * *

"Okay guys!" yelled Takuya. "Day one of training! For today, I want you to run as fast as you can towards Tommy's house and back!"

"Um, Takuya." said Zoe. "That's almost four miles away. I don't think I can last that long."

Zoe looked sadly towards Takuya, who started blushing hard.

"W-well, h-how about from here to Amy's house? That's a mile and a half?"

Zoe smiled. "Better."

"All right. On your mark, get set, GO!"

Everyone started to run, but after 10 minutes, they started to breath hard.

"Come on guys!" said Takuya and began to run backwards.

Kouji caught up and ran backwards as well.

"Amy!" yelled Kouji. "Think of that new IPod you wanted to much! And that laptop! Oh! And did I forget those amazing gymnastic shoes you wanted so much?"

Amy's eyes brightened at the mention of those shoes. The ads said that no matter what, those shoes will not be ruined. She put on a burst of speed and caught up.

"Kouichi! I hear those expensive art supplies you wanted on sale! They're calling your name!"

"Tommy! How would you feel if someone got that Playstaion and that plasma from you just because you were too slow!?" yelled Takuya.

"Jp! Do I have to remind you of the Xbox, the games AND the mini chocolate fountain?"

"I know how much you want that camera, Z! And those cooking supplies!"

One by one, everyone but Jp was motivated enough to catch up.

"Jp! Pretend that Miley Cyrus is right behind you trying to squish you with a wreaking ball!" yelled Zoey.

Jp ran a bit faster but not enough.

"If he's like this on Black Friday, he won't survive." growled Takuya.

Kouji reached inside his jacket and puled out a Hershey's bar. He began to wave it in the air.

"Hey Jp!" he yelled. "Chocolate!"

Jp saw the chocolate and almost ran over everyone, trying to get it.

"MMIIINNNNEEEE!"

"Tommy, on Black Friday, bring LOTS of chocolate."

* * *

When they arrived at Amy's house, Takuya gave them instructions.

"We'll meet here at 800 sharp."

Everyone nodded and he walked off with Kouji and Kouichi, not before Kouichi gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek.

"OHHHH!" everyone cried out and Amy blushed while she held her cheek.

Kouichi smiled and ran to catch up with Takuya and Kouji.

"Hey Amy, do you have hot chocolate in your house?" asked Tommy.

Amy smiled. "Of course I do!" and they walked inside her house.

Zoe held her back and smiled. "Don't think we forgot already, Angel."

"Wonder what we'll do tomorrow." said Amy.

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: Hope you enjoyed!**

**KOUJI: Review..**

**AMY: And follow!**

**TOMMY: And favorite!**

**ZOE: Byee!**


End file.
